


Праздник

by seane



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на OE-fest на заявку: Что-нибудь про кэнналийцев и их соберано. Кэнналийская национальная гордость, кэнналийский фольклор, кэнналийские праздники... Жанр-рейтинг-пейринг любые</p>
            </blockquote>





	Праздник

Ветер с моря, яростный и свежий, трепал волосы, шумел в листве, норовил сорвать с головы шляпу. Ричард придержал шляпу рукой и закрыл глаза. Здесь, над самым обрывом, жары почти не чувствовалось.  
Дора Мануэла ворчала, когда он проводил на улице самые жаркие часы, а ему хотелось добрать солнца перед возвращением в Торку. Через два дня он уезжал.

Что ж, Диего Салина должен быть доволен.  
Новый герцог Кэналлоа, приехав недавно с Марикьяры, ясно дал понять, что присутствие бывшего герцога Окделла в его владениях нежелательно. Ричард в ответ сообщил, что его отпуск уже заканчивается.  
— Я уезжаю, герцог. Не беспокойтесь.  
— Я знаю, кто вы, — сказал ему Салина. — Алва мог вас простить, но в Кэналлоа не прощают. Вам здесь не место.  
Он стоял возле окна, заложив руки за спину и выпрямившись, — стройный человек в синем и черном. И сине-черные флаги до сих пор развевались над замком в Алвасете. Но гнездо Воронов большую часть года пустовало, Салина до сих пор жил на Марикьяре, приезжая в Кэналлоа лишь изредка.

Раньше Ричард не замечал, насколько Диего Салина похож на Рокэ Алву. Двоюродные братья, они легко сошли бы за родных. А ведь Салина был даже не кэналлийцем — марикьяре.  
Или все дело было в родовых цветах и смутном чувстве вины.

Салина напоминал Алву — и своего сына.  
Ричарду мучительно хотелось спросить о Берто, но вместо этого он откланялся и пошел прочь.

Это было вчера. А сегодня он стоял над обрывом, смотрел на море и думал, что успел полюбить эту землю. Не хотел, но полюбил. Эту неистовую жару, солнце, буйную зелень, корабли, заходящие в бухту...

К чему все это было? К чему прошел этот месяц? Приступов грудной болезни и впрямь больше не было, но...  
С тем же успехом он мог поехать на побережье в Валмоне или Эр-При, и там он не чувствовал бы себя преступником перед судьями. За год в Торке он почти успел забыть это ощущение.  
Достаточно было презрительного взгляда Салины, его резких слов, чтобы все вернулось.  
Король Талига помиловал его, лишил герцогского титула и отправил служить в Торку, и Ричард служил, собирая себя из осколков. Заражение скверной не прошло для него даром, память напоминала рваную сеть, сквозь ячейки которой выскользнуло слишком много. А то, что еще сохранилось, слишком напоминало горячечный бред.

Ему и впрямь пришла пора уезжать, пока он еще может вырвать эту зелень, ветер и солнце из своего сердца. Эта земля — она была словно Алва. Жестокая и страстная, яркая и полная жизни, она становилась частью жизни так легко — и избавиться от нее было так трудно.

Позади себя Ричард услышал шаги.  
— Разве вы не идете на праздник, дор Рикардо? Все уже там, весь город собрался.  
Старый Луис. Ричард обернулся. Старик щурился из-под полей соломенной шляпы, надетой поверх пестрой косынки.  
— Идемте, дор Рикардо. Придется бежать быстро-быстро, чтобы не опоздать. Нельзя опаздывать, такое нечасто увидишь. Соберано должен приехать, все ждут.  
На талиг Луис говорил с сильным акцентом.  
— Он ведь уже приехал, — сказал Ричард. — Три дня назад.  
— Салина приехал, — объяснил Луис. — А ждут Алву.  
— Вы все еще считаете его соберано?  
— А как же? — старик искренне удивился. — Это земля Алва и всегда ею будет.  
— Но ведь герцог Кэналлоа теперь Диего Салина.  
— Да, — согласился Луис, закивал, тоже придержал шляпу рукой. Ветер трепал концы его косынки. — По слову Алвы наш соберано теперь его кузен-марикьяре, но Алва теперь соберано и для нас, и для вас. Соберано всего Талига.  
Луис потыкал пальцем в грудь Ричарда.  
— Первый среди вас, лучший среди вас. Наконец вы это признали.  
И засмеялся.

 

"Бежать быстро-быстро".  
Ричард не хотел бежать, да и видеть, как нынче встречают в Кэналлоа Рокэ Алву, ему тоже не особенно хотелось. После отповеди Салины Ричарда не оставляла смутная, недооформившаяся мысль о том, что Алва распоряжается Алвасете лишь по старой памяти, словно забывая, что сам отдал власть своему кузену.  
Неизвестно, что об Алве вообще теперь думают в Кэналлоа, о бывшем своем герцоге, отказавшемся от герцогства ради талигской короны — ведь со стороны все выглядело именно так! Кто вообще знал о том, что Алва не хотел ничего — ни возвращать герцогскую цепь, ни принимать талигскую корону? Ноймаринен, Салина, Валме, сам Ричард, несколько кэналлийцев, но те бы молчали.  
После Лабиринта Алва думал, что не проживет долго. Но прошло почти два года, а он был все еще жив.

"В Кэналлоа проклянут тебя, если ты от них отречешься!" — кричал когда-то Салина, а Рокэ Алва молчал. Полуживой, бледный, он лежал, укрытый до подбородка, и виконт Валме сидел с ним рядом, будто охранял. Ярко горели свечи, и окна были распахнуты настежь. А Ричард стоял, скрытый густой листвой, и почему-то не мог уйти.  
В окно хорошо видно было всех троих.  
Если б там не было Валме, Ричард бы вошел, и только Создатель знает, чем бы это кончилось. Салина и сейчас не мог смотреть на Ричарда спокойно.  
А все же не стоило ему кричать на Алву. Непонятно, почему Валме это позволял.

 

"Бежать быстро-быстро..."  
Ричард бежал — по каменным ступеням, извивающимся в бесконечность, по брусчатке Верхней улицы. Возле парапета толпились люди, они с Луисом пробились к перилам, и Ричард крепко взялся за кованые прутья ограждения, нагретые солнцем. Площадь перед замком была полна народа, лишь в центре пустовал деревянный помост, неприятно напомнивший Ричарду о совсем другом помосте, о несостоявшейся казни короля Фернинанда, о едва не состоявшейся казни Алвы.

Воспоминания иногда возвращались и каждый раз оборачивались чем-то страшным — и удивительно нелепым в то же время. Этого не могло происходить.  
Не мог Альдо Ракан, всю жизнь мирно просидевший в Агарисе, взять Олларию, не могли генералы переходить на его сторону, не мог Алва сдаться в плен...  
Но Робер Эпине каждый раз подтверждал: да, это было, и это было. В письмах его сквозило плохо скрываемое раздражение, и однажды Ричард перестал писать.  
После Лабиринта Алва сказал ему: "Ты расплатился за то, что сделал. Ты начинаешь с чистого листа". Но поверить в это по-настоящему Ричард Горик, бывший герцог Окделл, так и не смог.  
Рокэ Алва, даже пройдя Лабиринт, продолжал платить — и за свои грехи, и за чужие. Почему Ричард Горик должен был чем-то от него отличаться?

В толпе внизу закричали. Радостные приветственные крики расходились по площади, словно круги по воде. Ричард увидел движение — там, где, видимо, шел Алва. Не от дворца, как можно было ожидать, а откуда-то с боковой улицы.  
— Соберано! Ларга вида, соберано! Волар алто! Сеа фелиз, соберано!  
Люди кричали. Сотни и сотни рук поднимались в воздух, разрозненные хлопки постепенно сливались. Люди отбивали ритм. Ричард узнал этот ритм — танцевальный, дикий, неистовый. Ритм, напоминающий больше о морисках, чем о том, что Кэналлоа — часть Талига и сейчас приветствует талигского короля.  
— Соберано!  
Стройный человек в синем и черном вскочил на помост и совершенно танцевальным движением вскинул руки.  
Два месяца назад, когда Ричард его видел в последний раз, Алва мог ходить, только опираясь на руку Валме. Сейчас он казался совершенно здоровым. Словно ничего не было — ни Багерлее, ни Лабиринта, ни Излома.  
— Соберано! Те вемос! Естамос мирандо а ти! Естамос кон устедес!  
Ричард смутно различал полузнакомые слова: мы с тобой, мы видим тебя, мы смотрим на тебя...  
Что это было? Кого из королей Талига стали бы так приветствовать?  
Алва хлопнул в ладони, и над площадью воцарилась внезапная тишина.

Смолкло все — хлопки, возгласы, даже тихие разговоры. Казалось, будто несколько сотен человек одновременно задержали дыхание.  
И в этой тишине каблуки ударили по деревянным доскам помоста, худые руки взлетели словно крылья.  
Алва начал танцевать.

Ричард случалось видеть, как танцуют кэналлийцы. Все это он уже видел — плавные и резкие движения рук, дрожь напряженных пальцев, развороты, горделивую поступь.  
Но сейчас все было иным — или казалось иным.  
Ритм Алва держал просто бешеный. Волосы липли к потному лицу, синяя рубаха на спине потемнела.  
Кажется, он улыбался.  
— Диегито! — крикнул он наконец, и толпа снова взревела.  
На помосте появился второй человек в синем и черном. Диего Салина.

После той ссоры в безымянной деревеньке в отрогах Мон-Нуар Салина уехал в Кэналлоа. Алву повезли в Олларию. Речи о его коронации тогда еще не шло, никто не знал, выживет ли он.  
Разговаривали они с тех пор?  
Помирились ли они?  
На коронации Рокэ Первого Диего Салины не было.

А теперь они танцевали вдвоем на площади, и сотни и сотни людей хлопали в ладони, отбивая ритм их танца.  
Ричард вдруг осознал саму абсурдность ситуации. От Рокэ Алвы всего можно было ожидать, для него никогда не было разницы между дворянами и простолюдинами. Но все же — Лит и все Абвении! — там внизу перед крестьянами и моряками танцевали король Талига и герцог Кэналлоа. Это было немыслимо.  
Совершенно в духе Алвы.  
Он всегда обладал талантом всех вокруг сводить с ума.

— Берто! Вен ака, Бертито!  
Третим на помосте оказался Альберто Салина, новый маркиз Алвасете. Он обнял за плечи отца и двоюродного дядю, и тут на площади зазвучали десятки гитар, и люди пришли в движение.  
Теперь танцевали все — люди на площади, люди на Верхней улице. Флейты и гитары в разных концах площади согласно выпевали одну и ту же мелодию.  
Ричард стоял, облокотившись на перила, и смотрел. Алва явно начал уставать. Он отступил в сторону, освобождая место кузену и племяннику. Руки его все еще двигались, но он стоял на месте, лишь отбивал ритм, притопывая одной ногой.  
Король Талига, магический сюзерен всей Кэртианы...

До чего же это было странно!  
Невозможно было представить в такой ситуации ни Олларов, ни Раканов. А вот Алва...  
Выходил ли танцевать на эту площадь герцог Алваро? Легендарный Алонсо? Или Рамиро-Предатель?  
Может быть, да.

— Дор Рикардо, почему вы не танцуете?  
— Я не умею, — сказал Ричард.  
— Не нужно уметь. Нужно следовать за сердцем. Идемте. В этот день все танцуют. Ведь он и ваш соберано, разве нет? Лучший среди равных.  
"Лучший среди равных", — так, кажется, говорили про нар-шадов.

Ричард что-то понял в этот миг, хоть и не мог еще облечь это понимание в слова.  
Он позволил Луису увлечь себя в круг танцующих, но продолжал думать о Талиге и Кэналлоа, о полуострове, который считался частью Талига и Золотых земель. Но был ли он их частью на самом деле?  
Вековые запреты морисков не распространялись на полуостров. Правящая семья Агернэ из века в век роднилась с правящей семьей Кэналлоа, у Алва был договор с морисками — у Алва, не у Талига. Марикьяра, подчинившись Кэналлоа, так и не стала официально частью Талига.  
Говорят, что понять шада может только рей, но и обратное, пожалуй, тоже верно: только шадам дано понять реев. Кэналлийцы всегда были ближе к морискам, чем к жителям Золотых Земель.  
Нар-шад мог бы танцевать среди своих подданных. И идти впереди них в бой. И собственноручно убивать черного льва, начиная большую войну.  
Нар-шад, но не король.  
Герцоги Алва не зря так долго отказывались принимать корону Талига.

— Много думаете, мало пляшете, дор Рикардо, — Луис смеялся. — Отпустите сердце, пусть поет.  
— Они часто так танцуют? — спросил Ричард, наклоняясь к его уху. — Ваши соберано? Это обычай? Какой-то праздник?  
— Приезд соберано — всегда праздник.  
— В Талиге король не стал бы танцевать с простыми людьми.  
— В Талиге были неправильные короли. Зато теперь у вас будет в порядке.  
Луис смеялся. Он ничего не знал ни о проклятьях, ни о Лабиринте, ни о том, какая ноша лежала на плечах потомка Раканов. Он просто верил в то, что обычаи, с которыми он вырос и прожил всю жизнь, правильны. А обычаи других земель — нет.  
Ричард раньше тоже так думал.

 

— Соберано хочет вас видеть, — сказали у него за спиной.  
Ричард ждал, что его отведут во дворец, но Алва ждал его на ступенях какого-то особняка. Растрепанный, мокрый от пота, запрокинув голову, он ловил ртом винную струю. Меньше всего в этот момент он походил на короля.

Ричард будто увидел его впервые.  
Здесь, на земле Кэналлоа, в городе, обнимавшем синий залив, среди сотен и сотен танцующих на площади людей Рокэ Алва не выделялся ничем. Его сумасшедшая и радостная улыбка, на миг болезненно напомнившая Ричарду о Дарамском поле, его манера пить вино, волосы, липшие к лицу, мокрая от пота рубашка — все выглядело обычным. Он мог бы затеряться в этом городе, среди этих людей так легко, как никогда не сумел затеряться бы в Олларии, где прожил большую часть жизни.  
Он мог быть талигским королем и мистическим повелителем Кэртианы, но в сердце своем оставался кэналлийцем, полушадом, потомком морисков.  
У Ричарда не было раньше ни шанса понять его.  
Да и сейчас...

— Я рад видеть вас здоровым, Ваше Величество, — сказал Ричард неуклюже.  
Алва обернулся и едва не оступился на лестнице. Ричард дернулся поддержать его, но Алва засмеялся и сел на пыльные ступени. Глаза его лихорадочно блестели, на скулах темнели пятна румянца.  
Ричард подумал, что поторопился назвать его здоровым.  
— Оставь этих "Величеств", сядь. Значит, Диего собрался тебя выставить? Ты можешь остаться, Дикон.  
— Мой отпуск заканчивается.  
— Я могу его продлить.  
Ричард покачал головой.  
— Я хочу вернуться в полк.  
— Ну что ж, это я могу понять, — Алва собрал в хвост растрепанные волосы. — У тебя со здоровьем получше, насколько я вижу.  
— Да, — сказал Ричард.  
Он хотел сказать: "благодаря вам", — но не сказал.  
Он хотел бы сказать: "теперь я понимаю вас лучше, чем раньше", — но к чему это было говорить?  
Северная яблоня, отцветающая меньше чем за десять дней, может, наверное, понять гранат, цветущий больше полугода, дарящий месяц за месяцем одновременно цветы и плоды. Но гранат яблоню не поймет. Южной щедрости не понять северную скупость.

И все же здоровым назвать его было все равно, что издеваться. Выглядел он неважно.  
— Виконт Валме с вами не приехал? — спросил Ричард.  
Заработал смешливый синий взгляд.  
— Боишься, что некому будет загнать меня в постель? Я здоров, Дикон. Насколько это возможно.  
Вот именно. Насколько возможно.

Ричард не питал особых иллюзий насчет здоровья Его Величества Рокэ Первого. В храме Абвениев посреди гальтарского Лабиринта он умирал и умер бы, и Ричард не смог бы ничего с этим поделать. Их обоих вытащил оттуда Валме.  
Алву из Лабиринта выносили на руках. С тех пор ему и впрямь стало лучше, но...

— Марсель здесь, — сказал Алма. — Все в порядке. За мной есть кому присмотреть, Дикон.  
— Это хорошо, — ответил Ричард серьезно.  
Он так и не сумел проникнуться симпатией к виконту Валме, но…  
Алва усмехнулся.  
Он смотрел на танцующих, а Ричард смотрел на него, на чеканный его профиль — хоть сейчас на монеты.  
— Я соскучился по этому всему, — сказал Алва.   
Не Ричарду сказал, а, похоже, сам себе.  
Заходящее солнце бросало розовый отсвет на стены особняков. Звенели гитары.  
А ведь Рокэ мог сюда и не вернуться. Сколько раз он мог умереть вдалеке от этих мест. В темноте Лабиринта, истекая кровью, может быть, мысленным взором он видел именно это – город над синим заливом, гранатовые рощи, смеющихся людей.  
"Это земля Алва и всегда ею будет", — вспомнил Ричард.  
Всегда.


End file.
